A number of ways of gathering data of an environment and/or objects in the environment exist today, but most are time-consuming and costly due to individual data collectors traversing areas of interest to capture and collect data. The data captured includes images, for example, to generate maps of areas or to log an account of details of an area at a point in time.
Some data collection efforts of large areas have turned to use of crowdsourcing to reduce costs and have access to a larger pool of data collectors. However, issues still arise concerning questions about data quality and gaps in data collection. It is difficult to cause a pool of data collectors to work in unison and collect data in a geographical manner that traverses all areas of interest, and also, that collects all types of data of interest. Further, it is difficult to determine that all data of interest of objects in the environment has been captured and logged accordingly. Improvements are therefore desired.